


Things and ideas I have in my head at random times.

by Wolfywol



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sort Of, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, not really - Freeform, one shots, random writings, she isn't mortal anymore, she used the wish, some people just want to watch the world burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfywol/pseuds/Wolfywol
Summary: Lots of random ideas I have whenever.These are SMALL ideas!!!! They don't have context at ALL.They aren't complete!!!Aha and they don't make sense half the time.Or all the time.They just don't make sense.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_ Did you mean it?  _

Those words are stuck with her. They're always there in her mind, just a small reminder. 

_ Did you mean to, did you mean it?  _

No. The answer was no. She walked day in and day out with confidence and never once did she think to question why. Didn't question why people  _ feared  _ her. She didn't notice it at first, no one did, but she'd catch people staring. 

Catch how their hands tremble when they hand her something. How their voices quiver. She thought it was Awe. She thought they trembled and they stammered because they were  _ awed  _ to see  _ her.  _

Like she hung the world. Like she made everything better. 

It left a bitter taste in her mouth after she noticed the signs. She was hopeless. She didn't know anything. She was  _ worthless.  _

But he didn't think so. He didn't think she was pathetic and broken. An old toy that was thrown away. He saw through the scars and cracks. And he saw her. He saw her and then he  _ tore her apart.  _

She was an enigma. One day she was there then the next she was gone. One day she was happy and gave everyone treats then the next she would slam the door and call everyone off. 

All these thoughts. All these feelings. All these  _ new abilities.  _ It overwhelmed her. But that wasn't what bothered her. 

_ Did you mean it?  _

She keeps going  _ back  _ to those  _ words.  _ She's never heard them. She never had the chance. She couldn't have, even if she tried. It was too quick or maybe she was too slow. Either way. He was gone. 

She'll never be able to hear those words. They were grey on her arms,  _ Did you mean it?  _ Grey words meant they were gone. Gone for good and not the silvery green of sickness or ill health. Grey. They were  _ grey and he was  _ **_ gone.  _ **

She hears things... sometimes. She hears them. Hears the way people whisper. Hears the way the walls scream with agony. The walls talk. They see. And they  _ know.  _ Know what? She doesn't know, but they do. And she doesn't question them. 

She knows. She knows all these thoughts are from the past. That she isn't making sense. That she may be crazy or out of her mind. She knows. But she can no longer keep it inside her. She can no longer earn off people of her danger. 

They have every right to tremble before her. Every right to stutter and have  _ fear  _ in their eyes. They're scared of her. Frightened. Nervous. Sad. Envious, perhaps, of her powers. But they feel frightened the most. 

_ Did you mean it? _

She thinks back on those words. Even now, after all those years of grief and sadness. Pain and sorrow. She thinks about those words. They're a reminder. A reminder of a loss she'll never truly understand. Even if she's tried. 

After all. 

She's never him at a–

"Did you mean it?" 

She blinks. Those aren't. Her words are grey. She's grown old. She knew him and he was ripped from her clutches before he was even there. She never met him. 

So how. Her words are grey. Grey means deceased. So how? 

She sees how his eyes widen. She sees it. And she smiles bitterly. Maybe. Maybe if she was younger. If she wasn't stupid. If she was  _ normal.  _ she would be able to understand mortals. She was, once, mortal. Before the fight. 

Before it all. Before the  _ Miraculous.  _ She was once mortal. Had dreams. She thinks sewing was involved. Possibly. But her mind is a fog. She doesn't think about time or emotions anymore. 

She doesn't understand it. Maybe, once, she had. Maybe. Back then. 

But now she is old. And she does not remember. She's spent so long with the Black Cat and the Ladybug Miraculous... 

He does not deserve her. No. She doesn't deserve  _ him.  _

She is broken. 

And she's made up her mind. 

The world doesn't deserve to go longer. 

So she burns it. 

Burns it and then she remembers. 

_ Did you mean it?  _

She remembers. She remembers they were grey and she's now back to the present. Her mind blanks. She can think. She can see. She can  _ blink.  _

"Did you mean it?"

She can properly think now. She can see his face, though her vision blurs. Why? She hears a choking sound. Where? 

"Did you mean it?" He repeats. 

This man. She remembers. She—no don't think about the past. It's over. It's done. Stay  _ here.  _ Stay in the present. In the  _ now. _

She often thought about his words. She thinks in them again. She contemplates her answer. 

"Some people just want to watch the world burn." 


	2. Uhh......... ahah, surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some... random thing.

"When people say "you've had it so easy. You're so lucky." 

But its aggressive. 

And they don't mean it. 

And they say it to make you feel like shit about how you were brought up. 

And they say it to break you down to make you feel like them. 

And they say it to being themselves closure.

They say it so that they can bring all their hurt and discomfort and pass it onto you. 

Because they're jealous.

Because they want you to feel what they felt. 

Because they hate that you don't have their trauma. 

Because they hate that you had a "good" life. 

Because they don't know how to deal with their problems so they torment you to make you feel just a tad bit bad about yourself. 

Because it makes them feel nice and good about themselves. 

Because if they tell you and torment you and make your feel bad about yourself. 

Then they aren't alone. 

And that makes me angry. Because I know that. Because I know they feel like ahit and they don't want to be alone. Because they want me to feel what they felt. Even if it's not what they felt to the full extent. 

I'm angry that I know this. Because I can empathize with it. sympathize with it. And I know.. that I can never truly blame them for it. 

But... it also doesn't excuse it. It doesn't mean they should do this. It doesn't mean what they did or are doing is right. It doesn't excuse it. What they're doing to you. To me. To us. Isn't right. And I hate how I can't do anything about it.

It hurts me. And I can't do anything about it. It hurts me. But I can't do anything about it. 

But what I can do. What I can do is not be like them. 

What I can do is make people feel better about themselves. 

What I can do is tell people to love themselves. 

What I can do is tell people they are loved. They are liked. They have a place in my heart and that I will remember them. That they aren't alone. 

That we have each other. 

That we can get through this together. 

And we can help others too. 

We don't have to be like the others. Who spot venom and cut people with their tongues. We don't have to act and be like them. 

We can be and do better than them. 

And we can make our world and our friends feel just a tiny bit better.

And we don't have to be bitter and make other people feel like shit about themselves. 

We can help them. 

Even a little bit. 

We can help them. 

......and we can start by not being like the others..." 

Jason stared at the small girl in front of him. Then he looked back down at the paper she gave him. 

_Who hurt you?_


End file.
